


The Sheep And The Fox

by DomJAnthony



Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Colorism, Coming of Age, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Marriage, Post-Canon, Racism, Redemption, Romance, Therapy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomJAnthony/pseuds/DomJAnthony
Summary: 4 years after the night howler conspiracy, Gideon Grey is enjoying the peaceful life he's made with Sharla. But to face new challenges in our lives, we must look back at the journeys that brought us here to begin with. For these two, that means once again taking in the lessons of their troubled past, in order to face down enemies that threaten to destroy Zootopia forever. In this comic, an unlikely friendship and an unlikelier love story, will be put to the test.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Gideon Grey/Sharla, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: The Story of Gideon Grey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664938
Kudos: 13





	The Sheep And The Fox




End file.
